Live While We're Young: One Direction Fanfic!
by tayy-loves-1D
Summary: This story is just a one direction fanfiction i wrote.. im not the greatest but please dont leave any hate. This is just my way of having fun, I love to write and even though it sucks I thought I would share it with everyone :)
1. Live While We're Young Chapter 1

Live While We're Young Chapter 1

I don't mean to brag but my life is amazing, I have a wonderful home, eight great friends, and a spectacular boyfriend. It all started when these five amazing boys went on my favorite show "The X Factor", they changed my life entirely for the better. I can't believe how much of an impact they have had on me and how different I now am because of them.

I begged my mother over and over for some money to buy front row tickets to go see One Direction live. Everytime that I would ask her she would say "no, go get a job I'm not made of money", so I did. I put out resume's and got a job cleaning rooms and serving at the Comfort Suites hotel. I worked there for a whole month five days a week until I finally made enough money to buy my own tickets.

It was only two weeks until the concert and my bestfriend Jess was going to go with me, we were both so excited. That night I went to work and the manager came up to me and said that One Direction would be staying in our hotel so we had to sign a confidentiality agreement. I was so ecstatic that I could possibly finally meet the boys who made me stay up all night listening to their music, doodling their names on paper when I should be listening to the teacher, and are in my mind all night and day.

A week later they finally checked in and I was super happy, this is my chance to actually sit and talk with my favourite boy band. On my shift I seen them all swimming in the pool and as I walked by Harry Styles waved me over to come in. I thought he maybe just needed some towels or something but he said he just wanted to sit and chat.

" You're cute, what's your name?" he asked me.

"uhm... Taylor, but you can call me tay" I replied nervously.

"When your shift is dont you should come back to my room and just chat with me" he said in his adorable british accent.

"err... s-sure" I said stuttering and face turning bright red.

After thatI went back to work and cleaned all the rooms that I had left to do, and when I was finished I called my mom to tell her that I would be home a little late and that I would call when I left. This was an opportunity I could not pass up, I couldn't believe this was happening to me of all people. The girl who does her homework before it's due, sits in the library during spare, and doesn't believe in herself what so ever.

As soon as I got off the phone with my mom I punched out and headed to my truck to change and do my makeup real quick before heading up to Harry's room. When I was finally ready both on the inside and outside I went back into the hotel and headed up the stairs, when I got to the room I stood outside the door and took a deep breath before finally knocking. The door then suddenly swung open and infront of me was an adorable, shirtless boy who I thought would only exist in my dreams.

"Well come on in" he mummbled.

"uhh.. uhmm... uhhh.. O.K" I replied choking on my words and gaping at his perfect body.

Once I got inside the room we went and took a seat on the small couch they had in the rooms and he put the TV on. It was so weird sitting there in a hotel room with Harry Styles it all felt so unreal but I knew this was really happening.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked me breaking the awkward silence.

"Here in L.A" I replied smiling at him.

"Do you know why I called you over to the pool?" he asked running his fingers through my hair sending a tingling sensation down my spine.

"No, I just thought that you guys needed towels or something" I mummbled feeling my face burning up.

"Well you were wrong, I called you over because... well do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, cheeks turning red.

"Why yes.. yes I do" I replied smiling at him then suddenly looking down at the floor.

"I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I see a lot of pretty girls everyday, but they are nothing like you.. as soon as I seen you I knew I had to get to know you" he said.

Then we sat there talking for what seemed like forever but it was actually only about two hours maybe three, I wasn't really keeping track. It started to get really late so it was time for me to leave but before I did he suggested that we exchange cellphone numbers. After we did that I casually got up and left, then suddenly I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, I thought it was my mom wondering what I was doing but when I looked down I noticed that it was a text from Harry.

Harry Styles: I know we don't know eachother that well yet but I miss you already beautiful girl xo

Me: We have plenty of time to get to know eachother, and I miss you already too

We just met today but I've loved him and One Direction for a long time now and the fact that he likes me is just unbelievable. When I got home I went straight upstairs to my room and put on my pajamas and cranked What Makes You Beautiful and danced around my room happily then crawled into bed and texted Harry until two in the morning.

Me: Im so glad I finally got to meet you, it was a dream of mine

Harry Styles: I'm so glad that I got to meet you too ;)

Me: You have so many fans.. why me?

Harry Styles: I told you already silly, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen

Me: Awehh you are so sweet.. your deffinately the total package, adorable, so sweet, kind, caring..

Harry Styles: Why thank you, but this jet lag is getting to me so I think I'm going to head to bedd.. goodnight :)

Me: Same here.. goodnight :)

After texting back and forth for hours I finally plugged my phone into the wall and closed my eyes drifting into the land of dreams. It was the best sleep ever, I had a dream that I went to work and met Harry Styles.. wait? that wasn't a dream that was totally real!


	2. Live While We're Young Chapter 2

Live While We're Young Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my phone playing What Makes You Beautiful and when I checked it, it was an incomming call from Harry, I was so nervous to answer I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that one of the most famous boys in my favourite band was calling me. I quickly reached over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone and quickly pushed the green button.

" Hello" I answered, sounding tired and sleepy still.

"Goodmorning gorgeous were you sleeping?" he asked. I could tell that he was smiling on the other end of the phone just by the way the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Yeah, but I'm awake now.. What's up?" I said ripping off the covers and sitting up in my bed. Suddenly my head started to spin, I must have got up to fast.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to get a coffee and go for a walk at the boardwalk with me?" he replied with confidence knowing that I couldn't say no to him.

"Of course, I just have to shower and get ready.. text me?" I said getting up off my bed and walking over to the mirror only to see that my hair was a complete mess, I hated when I had bed head.

"Will do, just tell me when you're ready and I will come in the limo to pick you up. Sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds good, text you in a bit" I replied. I then hung up the phone and walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of jean short-shorts, my under clothes, a grey tanktop, and my favourite long sleeve aeropostale shirt.

After I picked out what I was going to wear I went and grabbed a towel out from underneath my bathroom sink and hopped in the shower. It felt nice to just take a long hot shower for once, but it couldn't be to long because I also had to do my hair and makeup before I could go anywhere. I got out and threw on my clothes and headed straight for my small desk by the mirror to do what I needed to get done. I quickly blow dryed my hair and straightened it then put on my makeup, all I was wearing was some eyeliner and mascara. I don't want to be one of those girls who puts on way to much makeup and looks like the great pumpkin or look like my face is just a colouring book, that's not very attractive.

It took me about an hour and a half to get ready but when I was done I grabbed my phone and began to punch in a text telling Harry that I was all ready to go, he answered with a quick reply telling me that he was on my way and I followed that text with a message that had my adress. I was so nervous to go out with him on a date, it is a date isn't it? I don't know maybe he just wanted someone to hangout with so he isn't bored while the other guys do their thing, I have no idea.. I hope it's a date though. It wasn't long before a limo pulled slowly into my long narrow drive way followed by a gentle knock on my side door.

"Well hello there" Harry said letting his eyes wander from my head down to my toes, sending a tingle through my spine.

"H-h-hello" I replied blushing as my words came out in a nervous stutter.

"You're cute when you're nervous. Ready to go?" he asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading the way to the long black limo.

"Thankyou, and yeah I'm ready to go" I replied shutting the door behind me and leaning into his body letting him wrap his arm around me tighter.

Harry stood there and held the door for me as I climbed into the limo and settled into the slippery leather seats. I've never been in a limo before so this was pretty cool, there was a small flat screen tv in the back and a mini fridge with champagne in it and a few plastic glasses resting on a wooden holder. He then climbed in after me and stuggled up close once again wrapping his arm around me, as he did that I moved in closer and rested my head against the back of the seat. As if I'm sitting in a limo right now with Harry Styles, I wish I could tell my bestfriend Jess right now so I would have someone to totally freak out too.

"Do you want to go in the coffee shop or just go through the drive through?" he asked looking into my eyes and flashing me his famous, adorable, boyish smile.

"It's up to you either is fine for me, but if we go in aren't you scared that you are going to get swarmed by paparazzi and the media?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't mind letting them take pictures of us on our date and putting it out there for the world to see" he said looking deeper into my eyes and making my heart melt like a candle that's been burning for hours.

So I thought to myself "this is a date.. Harry Styles just said that we were on a date" on the inside I was fangirling but on the outside I stayed cool and calm, if you call blushing and not being able to stop smiling cool and calm. This is the best day of my life, Harry is in town for about three weeks to a month and hopefully after this date there will be more. I can't wait until he takes me to meet the boys I have wanted to meet them all since they came on 'X-Factor'. We then decided that we were going to go into the coffee shop to order and sit down while we drink our beverages. I ordered a large french vanilla and Harry got the same because that was one of his most favourite things to drink, that's one thing we have in common already. I secretly smiled to myself, well I thought it was secretly until he asked me why I was smiling.

"You know, your smile looks good on you, you should wear it more often" he said looking into my eyes and giving me a wink.

"Whenever I'm with you I will always be smiling" I replied feeling my face go hot.

"Say cheese" shouted a small man with a camera who ran into the shop once he spotted Harry standing in here.

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with me and looked into the camera with a huge grin on his face. I can't believe Harry is so cool about this, about taking a picture with me and letting everyone in the entire world see that he is out on a date with a girl. So many people from the media came in and took pictures and asked us a bunch of questions. This was so overwhelming all I could do was freeze up everytime they turned to me and asked a question which means Harry would have to answer for me.

"So Harry Styles tell us is this girl just a friend or is this a date" asked a tall bald guy holding a microphone and standing infront of a camera. All I did was stand there and smile while Harry did all the talking.

"Well.. this is a date and beside me here is Tay Davis" he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze and looking at me with a smile resting on his lips.

"So does that mean she is your girlfriend?" asked another man who was standing there holding a small note pad ready to scribble down Harry's answer.

"Well this is our first date but maybe after a couple more.. ask me again in about a week or two" he replied looking over and winking at me.

As if Harry Styles just said that maybe after a few more dates like this I, Taylor Elizabeth Davis could be his girlfriend! I felt like I was going to faint right there, my dreams were starting to come true. So this must mean that he likes me and we might have other dates? Oh my god someone please pinch me this feels so unreal I have to be dreaming this can't be true. After a while I felt a pull at my arm and Harry was leading me out the doors of the coffee shop and heading back out to the limo, all I could hear was media talking and asking more questions and flashing camera lights following us also. We climbed quickly into the limo and drove away heading to his hotel room instead of the boardwalk because there would be more media and we have answered enough questions for today, well Harry did anyways.

When we got to the hotel we climbed out of the limo, thanked the driver, and headed through the glass doors and upstairs to his room. When we got up there he swiped the card and headed in holding the door for me as I followed him. We went over and sat on the couch, he wrapped his arm around me and held me tight as I rested my head on his chest and we watched The Titanic. I must have drifted to sleep in his arms because when I opened my eyes he was sleeping with his arms still wrapped around me and when I grabbed my cellphone I had two missed calls from my mom and four text messages, and also it was four in the morning.

Mom: Hi hun, it's getting late when are you comming home?

Mom: It's now one o'clock I've been waiting for you

Mom: Hello are you there?

Mom: Taylor Elizabeth Davis answer your cellphone right now!

Me: Mom it's me sorry I fell asleep, I'm at the hotel I'm spending the night with Harry Styles hope you don't mind, dont be mad at me.. I'm sorry, love you

After sending my mom a text I gently set my phone beside me on the couch and nestled into Harry's chest slowly drifting back to sleep breathing in his scent. He didn't only look amazing but he also smelled so good, this was something I will never forget.


	3. Live While We're Young Chapter 3

Live While We're Young Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning Harry was already up but he still had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I hope my mom got my text or she is going to be pretty mad that I didn't come home lastnight. I'm pretty sure she will understand considering I said I was spending the night with Harry Styles and she knows I'm like obsessed with One Direction.

"Goodmorning beautiful" Harry said looking down into my eyes.

"Goodmorning" I said feeling my face turn red and a smile tug at my lips.

He still held on to me and we layed like that for few minutes until he finally decided to get up to go shower. While he was in there I decided to check my cell phone and I had two texts, one from my mom and one from Jess. I also had a missed call but I'm just going to assume that's from my mom because she always called me before she texted me. I decided that I would answer my mom first then I would answer Jess because I knew Jess would want to keep texting me back.

Mom: OK that's fine, next time call me and tell me before you stay at a boys place please I just want to know that you are safe

Me: I am safe mom, it's Harry Styles from my favourite band One Direction.. what could go wrong? and I'm sorry I didn't text or call you I fell asleep watching a movie with him I will be home later I'm spending the day with him loveyou

Jess: TAYLOR DAVIS! why didn't you tell me you are dating Harry Styles?

Me: We aren't dating and how did you know?

Jess: Well it's all over the news, I'm your bestfriend I can't believe you didn't tell me this before it was plastered all over the media

Me: I'm sorry it was supposed to be on the down low, I didn't know that the media would post it that fast and we aren't dating we just went on one date oh and here's something I can tell you that the media doesn't know yet.. I stayed at his hotel lastnight with him, I'm still here now while he's in the shower

Jess: OMG are you serious right now? this is a joke isn't it?

Me: Well you've seen media pictures so you know I actually hangout with him so no this is seriously not a joke I'm in his hotel room right now haha but don't tell anybody

Jess: I'm your bestfriend of course I won't tell anybody you can trust me.. Just promise me you will introduce me to the boys?

Me: After I meet them first ;) I will talk to Harry when he gets out of the shower then I will text you

Jess: OK ttul

After I set me phone down Harry emerged from the bathroom in just a towel to come out and grab his clothes. I felt like a complete idiot because all I could do was sit there and stare and when he noticed he smiled at me making my face go tomoatoe red. He is deffinately the whole package he's famous, super sweet, nice, he has an amazing smile, gorgeous eyes, and has a killer body. Seriously what's not to love about this boy? He went back into the bathroom and came out wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt.

"Harry" I said gaping at the super hot boy that stood infront of me.

"Yes gorgeous?" he asked smiling, making my face turn bright red and go hot.

"When do I get to meet all the other boys?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we would go to your house right now so you could get ready then we would go out for breakfast or eat at your house, then we would go hangout with them" he said.

"Sounds good to me, and one more question" I mumbled.

"Shoot" he replied fixing his adorable curly hair.

"Well I was wondering if my bestfriend Jess could meet you all too" I replied.

"How about today just me and you spend time with the boys then tomorrow you friend can come?" he said winking at me and taking ahold of my hand.

"OK that sounds good to me" I said grabbing my purse and cell phone of the couch and walking out the door with my hand still locked with his.

"Oh and one more thing.. While we are at your house grab an extra pair of clothes and tell your mom you won't be comming home tonight, you're spending the night with me again" he said looking into my eyes and giving me a huge smile.

We went downstairs and walked out the door hand in hand being followed by more people from the media so we quickly got into the limo and shut the door, then headed for my house taking the long was so we could lose some of the people following us. While in the limo I quickly send Jess a text telling her the plans for tomorrow and I could tell she was super excited. To be completely honest I was quite excited to meet the boys too. Suddenly the limo stopped, I couldn't believe we were at my house already.. now it was time for him to meet my mom. I knew Harry could tell I was nervous because he took ahold of my hand and gave it a light squeeze and smiled at me. We slowly walked up to my door and went into the house.

"Hello? Mom?" I yelled as soon as we got into the house.

"Oh you're home, and who is this handsome boy with you?" asked my mom ask she walked around the corner into the living room.

"Mom, this is Harry Styles" I said smiling as he gave my hand another gentle squeeze before letting go to shake my mothers hand.

"Nice to meet you " he said flashing my mom his gorgeous smile.

We then sat down with my mother and had breakfast because before we go there she was already cooking up some bacon and eggs. After eating I let Harry talk with my mom while I went to take a shower and get ready. When I was done and went downstairs and I couldn't help but smile as Harry was sitting there laughing with my mom, she was so happy for a change. I took out my cellphone and took a picture, thank god my camera was silent on my phone because this was a memory I always want to keep. My mom isn't usually happy anymore, she stopped being herself after my father left us about a year ago so this was a good day.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to stay with Harry again tonight at the hotel" I said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"No, I don't mind.. he's a good boy" she said looking over at him and winking.

"Alright, thankyou I will text you later Harry and I have people to go hangout with and we don't want to be late" I replied standing up and giving my mom a huge hug and kiss on the cheek, Harry did the same after me.

"It was nice meeting you" he said ask he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Condoms!" my mom shouted, laughing as we walked out the door.

I can't believe my mom just said that, that was deffinately the most embarassing thing she has ever done to me in my whole life. Whatever that still can't make me any less excited to meet Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam, this was still one of the best days ever. Only twenty minutes until we would be hanging out with the boys at a paintball arena playing around, I hope it doesn't hurt that much because I'm totally up for anything.


	4. Live While We're Young Chapter 4

Live While We're Young Chapter 4

Oh my god I can't believe that right now I was going to meet Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to pop right out of my chest. We got out of the limo and Harry gently slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me in close to his chest, I took a deep breath of his now familiar scent and walked with him to where the boys were. They all looked so much better in person, I mean they still looked amazing in all the photos to but holy crap they are the most gorgeous boys I have seen in my life besides Harry.

"Harry, you're finally here!" shouted an excited voice. I turned to look and it was Louis who ran up and tackled Harry to the ground, good thing he let go of me before that or I would've went down along with them.

"Louis be careful, you could've taken out the poor beautiful girl Harry brought" said Liam flashing me his gorgeous smile.

"Vas Happenin?" said Zayn making everyone burst out in laughter.

"What might your name be?" asked Niall looking into my eyes and giving me a quick wink, looking around to make sure nobody saw.

"My name is Taylor Davis, but y'all can call me Tay" I said looking at them all one by one and flashing them a smile. I could tell all the boys were watching me and looking me up and down as I just stood there.

"Backoff boys, she's mine" Harry said winking at them and jumping on them making a giant doggy pile of boys.

"That's not fair.. can't you share?" Louis asked holding back his laughter and poking Harry in the side.

After chatting for a while we all went an got suited up for a game of paint ball, I'm so nervous to play but it was teams so I knew I would be safe. I was with Harry, Louis was with Liam, and Zayn was with Niall, good thing I came or they would be playing one on one. We all ran and hid in different places watching eachother from where we crouched, I could clearly spot Zayn from where I was sitting so I held up my paint ball gun and aimed for his suit.

"Ow! Who got me?" Zayn shouted getting up and walking back to home base. Once you got shot in this game you were out and you had to go back to the small building on top of the hill.

After about ten minutes Niall was shot, then after him went Louis, then Liam, leaving Harry and I as the winners of the game. I was so excited that we won that I jumped into Harry's arms and gave him a huge hug. At that point he looked into my eyes and slowly leaned in and planted a kiss upon my lips. This was the first time he had kissed me, I've wanted to kiss him many times but I was waiting for him to make the first move and I'm glad he finally made it.

Once we got to the top of the hill all the boys were sitting there waiting for us at the table already out of their suits. Harry and I got out of ours and gave them back to the small store then went an ordered a pizza from the food court so all of us could eat. We got two large pepperoni pizzas, I didn't think six people could eat two large pizzas but we all devoured it in about twenty minutes. All the guys were so nice to me all night I can't wait for Jess to meet them tomorrow maybe she will fall for one of them then we could both be dating someone from our favourite band, even though me and Harry weren't dating yet but still.

After a few good hours of hanging out and having fun we all headed back to the hotel, played some games in the arcade, then headed to the rooms for sleep. As soon as Harry and I got in the room we put on our pajamas and layed down watching movies, he was getting sleepy so he planted a gentle kiss on my lips, wrapped his arm around me and we both fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning Harry was gone but there was a small folded up letter next to me on his pillow.

Dear Tay,

I have gone to Louis room to talk with the boys about our plans for the day. When you are dressed and ready come to his room 134

Love Harry

After reading it I set down the note and put on my white short-shorts, white tanktop, and chased it with a black t-shirt. I started my makeup and when I was I headed out of the room and down the hall to Louis room. When I got to the door I could hear the boys singing and Niall playing guitar, they were practicing What Makes You Beautiful for their concert in two days. Oh crap.. the concert is in two days and I've been too busy to buy my tickets and it's probably sold out. I reached my arm out and gave the door a few soft knocks, then suddenly the door swung open and Louis jumped at me.

"You're up" Louis shouted tackling me into the wall behind me. I thought I was going to fall over but thank god for the wall and Louis because he had a good grip on me making sure that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Lou be careful, you could've knocked her down and hurt her.. you ok?" Harry said looking at me and taking me in his arms.

"It's fine Harry and yes I'm ok" I replied giving him a smile to let him know that I was completely fine.

"Yeah, she's fine" Louis said giving Harry a light punch in the arm and winking at him.

We then went into the room where the boys were still discussing what we would do for the day. We finally decided that we would go to the amusement park together, we were going to pick up Jess in the limo and fly to Disney land for the night and come back in the morning. I'm really scared of heights so I don't know if I will go on many rides but everyone else can. Suddenly it came to mind again that the concert is in three days, I don't even know how much time I have left with Harry. I feel like I'm just beginning to actually know him and get strong feelings for him but I don't have very much time to do anything about it.

After a while of the boys practicing we all went and piled into the limo and headed to pick up Jess. I knew she was excited because when I called to tell her we were on our way she screamed so loud she almost blew my eardrums. It only took us about ten minutes but when we arrived Harry took my hand and walked with me up to her door. He gently knocked on the door then suddenly she opened it eyes wide as she looked at us both and then down to see that we were holding hands. She could not stay still she was shocked at the fact that she was meeting the boys but once we got into the limo she just sat there smiling and surprisingly calm.

"Lou, Zayne, Liam, Niall, Harry this is my bestfriend Jess" I said looking at her and giving her a big smile and gently squeezing Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Liam said smiling at her, his face turning bright red. Right there was an indication that Liam totally found Jess attractive, I bet you they are going to date sometime or hangout soon. Suddenly my phone began to vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out and it was from Liam, we all exchanged numbers earlier in Louis room.

Liam: Your friend is pretty cute.. what's her cell phone number?

Me: ouuuuuu so you like her eh? & her number is 703-546-0201

Liam: Well I have to get to know her a little better, that's why I'm getting her number from you haha thankyou

Me: No problem Liam, anytime

After I gave Liam her number I knew he was texting her because ever few seconds she would look down at her phone and smile. Now we need girls for Louis, Zayn, and Niall.. maybe they will find themselves girlfriends sometime soon. I'm also hoping that Harry will ask me to be his girlfriend soon, I really do like him a lot and I'm pretty sure he likes me a lot too. After a while we finally arrived at the airport and sitting there was a small private plane that only holds about fifteen people. We all got on and sat in our seats, I sat with Harry of course, Liam sat next to Jess, and the other boys took their own seperate seats. I let Harry have the window seat because I'm affraid of heights so I didn't want to accidentally look out the window and feel sick.

"Aww, is my girl scared?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm affraid of heights" I said feelings my hands shaking but getting closer and leaning on Harry's chest.

"So you don't want to go on any rides at Disney land?" he asked looking quite sad.

"Well depends how high they are, I will go on some but I'm holding your hand and closing my eyes" I replied smiling at him and moving my head to get comfy.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do, if you don't want to go on rides I will sit around with you and play games to win stuffed animals" he said.

"You don't have to sit with me Harry.. you can go out on the rides with everyone I will be waiting for you when you get off" I said giving him a smile.

"OK well I will go on a few but most of the time I am spending with you.. and by the way what's wrong? You looked a little upset earlier when you got to Louis hotel room, I didn't want to ask infront of everyone" he said.

"OK sounds good to me, and nothing really I was just thinking that your concert is in two days and I forgot to buy tickets and also the fact that you'll probably be leaving a few days after" I said feeling my eyes start to fill up.

"Hey hey hey, no need to cry.. I have backstage passes I was going to give you anyways so don't worry about the tickets and we don't leave until two weeks after the concert, but after that I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come on tour with us?" he asked lifting up his finger and wiping the tears from my cheek.

"Really?" I asked looking at him with a huge smile on my face. I can't believe he's giving me backstage passes, doesn't leave for two weeks after the tour, and asked me to come on tour with me, he must really like me.


	5. Live While We're Young Chapter 5

Live While We're Young Chapter 5

Today was a much needed day at Disney land, I had so much fun even though I didn't go on that many rides. Harry went on a few with everyone but he mostly stayed back with me while we walked around taking pictures on my cellphone with all the Disney characters and he won me a giant stuffed Mickey Mouse. I loved spending time with him, I don't think I have ever felt this strongly about a boy before in my entire life, I've have plenty of boyfriends but none compared to him. Tomorrow afternoon when we get back I'm going to let my mom know that in a couple weeks I am going on tour with Harry and the rest of the band, possibly maybe Jess too if Liam likes her enough and they hangout more in the next two weeks.

"Did you have fun today?" Harry asked as he opened the door to our new but temporary hotel room and walked in.

"Yes I did, did you?" I replied smiling as I walked into the room kicking off my shoes and heading straight towards the bed.

"Yes, everyday I spend with you is fun" he said smiling and following behind me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me, the way his lips moved with mine was magical.

After a while I got up and changed into my cute new Minnie Mouse shorts and tanktop and threw my hair into a messy bun, then I hopped into bed cuddling close to Harry so I could finally get some sleep. He wrapped his arms around me tight, kissed my forehead, and quietly began to sing What Makes You Beautiful until I fell asleep. I had a dream that I was up in the plane again but this time I was by the door and it was wide open, I was screaming at the top of my lungs and suddenly Harry came up behind me and pushed me out of the plane.

"Tay, tay, tay" I heard someone screaming my name. I then woke up quickly opening my eyes to see that Harry was over top of me shaking my body and yelling my name.

"What?" I said looking up at him wondering why he was on top of me and shaking me.

"You were having a bad dream.. I heard you yelling 'Please No' so it woke me up and you kept saying it over and over and then you began to cry" he said looking into my eyes showing me that he was worried.

"I'm sorry.. I was having a bad dream. I was dreaming that we were in the plane again and this time I was standing at the door and it was open then you ran over and pushed me out and I was falling to my death" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well you know that I would never actually push you from a plane. Come over here and hug me my girl" he said sitting up on his side and reaching his arms open. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him and shoved my face into his smooth bare chest and took a deep breath.

After that he slowly laid back still holding me and he gently placed his lips on mine giving me a sweet peck and then we both went to sleep. This time I didn't have any bad dreams actually I didn't have another dream at all probably thanks to Harry, he always makes me feel safe. In the morning we would be heading home to his little hotel room before heading out on tour. I was seventeen years old so my mom couldn't really stop me from moving out so either way I knew I was going with him no matter what she says. I know she will be cool with it though because she never really says no to me, she hasn't said no to me since dad left that's one of the things I like about him not being there anymore.

When I woke up Harry was still sleeping so I decided that I would just lay there for a bit and take it all in. In about two hours we would be on a plane again but this time on our way back to L.A to pack my things. That's all I'm going to be doing pretty much for the next couple weeks, pack my bags and spend time with my boy and his friends, oh and of course my bestfriend Jess too. I can't wait to see her today and tell her the news that I'm going to be going on tour with One Direction. I could probably do that today while the boys are practicing and Jess and I go on a quick Florida shopping trip. After about twenty minutes Harry finally opened his eyes and looked at me following with his famous charming smile that could win any girls heart as soon as they seen it.

"Goodmorning" I said leaning over and planting a soft gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm, Goodmorning" he replied leaning in and kissing me back with passion.

"We have to leave in two hours" I mumbled.

"Are you going to be ok to go on the plane today?" he asked sitting up and looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah, as long as I have you I know that I'm safe" I replied feeling my face go hot.

"D'aww, you're to cute" he said scooping me into his arms and kissing me, moving his lips with mine in a perfect motion.

We then got up and began to pack our bags and bring them downstairs into the limo, we don't leave for about an hour but the boys had to practice and Jess and I were going shopping. After putting our stuff in the limo I headed upstairs and got Jess then we said goodbye to everyone and went out on a shopping spree. Harry gave me his credit card to buy whatever I wanted he said it was his gift for me. We stopped at a few good stores like BoatHouse, Aeropostale, Hollister, Ed Hardy, West 49, and a few others. I bought about five new outfits for myself, a pair of black toms for Louis, the toystory movie collection for Liam, a family guy boxset for Zayn, a new guitar case for Niall, and a cute 'i love you' teddy bear for Harry, with the movie Titanic.

I spent lots of Harry's money but I'm sure he won't mind he is the one who told me to spend away and shop 'til I drop. Jess and I were shopping for about an hour so we had to go back to the hotel to get the boys and head to the airport to go home. When we got back the boys were already outside waiting for us and we were greeted with open arms, Jess went straight over and gave Liam a huge hug and I went straight over to Harry and did the same. We all piled in the limo and put everything in the trunk and headed down to the airport for our flight home. When we got there we took all the stuff out and went to board the plane, I was all shaky and nervous from my dream lastnight but I had Harry so there wasn't really anything to be affraid of.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked sitting by the window, obviously sensing my nervousness.

"No, but I will be as soon as we start flying, I hate take off" I replied.

"Well hold my hand, maybe that will make you feel less nervous" he said taking my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

It was only a few minutes until we took off, I hated this part it just felt so scary when the plane was lifting off the ground. I felt more safe considering Harry was holding my hand but I don't like planes at all, how am I going to go on tour with them if I'm scared everytime we are on a plane? Looks like that's just a fear I'm going to have to get over for the sake of continueing our relationship. Speaking of relationships guaranteed Liam and Jess are so going to date, they non stop flirt, always hold hands, they are always texting eachother, it's just all so cute, they would be the cutest couple ever aside from Harry and I. Quite a few hours later we finally arrived back to the hotel in L.A where I unpacked my clothes and went through my shopping bags of stuff that I had bought for everyone. I held a small meeting in Harry's room so I could give everyone what I had picked out for them.

"This is for you" I said handing Louis a shoe box wrapped in red striped paper. He began to tear it open as fast as he could, when he saw what it was his eyes lit up.

"Thankyou so much" he said taking the Toms out of the bag and leaning over to me for a hug.

"Next is for you Niall" I said handing him the large package.

"Thankyou Tay" Niall said unwrapping the large guitar case and checking it out.

"Liam" I said handing him his small package wrapped in toystory tissue paper.

"Aweh, I love it" Liam said taking the toystory movies out and reading the backs. He looked like a little boy on christmas, it was adorable.

"Your turn Zayn" I said handing him his small package.

"Thanks Tay" he said taking the family guy boxset out and inspecting it with a huge smile on his face.

"I saved the best for last" I said looking into Harry's eyes and giving him a huge smile.

"Thanks my girl" he said. He slowly unwrapped the teddy bear and movie that I had got him, his eyes lit up like a child. I knew he wanted that movie because he always talked about it and said how much he loved it, he also said he wanted to watch it with me so I thought I'd buy it so we could have a stay in movie day soon. He leaned over and cupped my face in his hands and gently placed his lip upon mine giving me a short sweet kiss.

Everyone loved their gifts and I was happy to see that I made everyone smile, and got them something that they would like. Tomorrow or tonight I'm going to have to go talk to my mom, I think I'm going to do it tonight and then Harry and I can stay there for the night. After we all sat around for a while they boys all went back to their rooms, when they left I told Harry my plan so we packed our things and headed to my house. When we got there my mom was sitting in the living room all alone just watching TV and eating chips.

"Hi mom" I said leaning over the couch to give her a hug. I then took a seat beside her on the couch and Harry sat on the other side of me.

"Hello guys, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something" I replied.

"What is it? You're not pregnant are you!?" she said, worry lurking over her face.

"No, I'm not pregnant mom.. I just came to let you know that.. well if it's okay with you I would like to go on the rest of the tour with Harry and the boys?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes but already knowing she was going to.

"Oh okay good, I'm to young to be called a grandma. About this tour thing.. I don't mind if you go but it gets lonely around here sometimes so I wouldn't mind a call from one of yous every now and then" she said with a big smile.

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou mom.. I promise we will call you atleast three or four times a week maybe even everynight" I said leaning over and hugging her as tight as I could.

"Good, now when do you leave to go on tour?" she asked.

"Well One Direction's concert is tomorrow night and we don't have to leave for another two weeks. I'm going to be here almost everyday though packing some of my things and spending time with you before we leave. Oh and we are staying here tonight too, if you don't mind" I replied.

"That sound's good to me, and I don't mind at all this is still your house too you know. Whenever you guys want you can always come back and stay here. Harry you better take good care of my daughter" she said winking at him.

"I will, you don't have to worry about her. As long as I'm around she is always safe and I will never hurt her, or let anything or anyone hurt her" he said.

"I believe you, you are such a sweet and nice boy. I'm glad my daughter found you" she said. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes so I reached over and took ahold of her hand and sat like that for a few minutes until Harry and I decided it was time to go to bed, because we had a long day tomorrow.


	6. Live While We're Young Chapter 6

Live While We're Young Chapter 6

"Wake up gorgeous" Harry said as he leaned over top of me and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I loved morning kisses, they were always the sweetest.

"I'm up" I said smiling, and sitting up.

"Well, I'm going downstairs with your mom, get ready we have to leave soon the boys will be waiting for us in the arena to practice for tonight. You said you would come watch and support us remember?" he said.

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget about that when you remind me every ten minutes?" I asking winking at him and poking his stomach.

"Don't that tickles" he said letting out a laugh and poking me back.

I got up and went straight into the shower as Harry left my bedroom and went downstairs to chat with my mom and cook breakfast. I love how they got along so well, now hopefull he will offically ask me to be his girlfriend soon. I seriously can say that I do love him.. I have watched him on TV and youtube since he first came on the X-Factor and now that I know him personally he is the sweetest boy that anyone could ever meet. I thought about all of this while I just stood there and let the hot water rinse me off, my life was a dream come true. When I was done I got out of the shower and threw on some clothes and headed downstairs. Breakfast was already made and on the table when I sat down, I loved having these two around.

"Thankyou guys" I said as I polished off my breakfast and headed to the sink to rinse of my plate and throw it in the sink. When my mom and Harry were done I grabbed their plates from them too, rinsed them off, set them in the sink, and did the dishes. Of course Harry helped me because I wasn't aloud to do the dishes all by myself, he washed and I dryed.

After everything was done and the kitchen was all cleaned up Harry and I called the limo and we headed out to meet the boys. The stadium was huge, there was going to be so many people here, I'm glad that I got backstage passes. I'm so proud of the boys, they have come so far since they started and they have more to accomplish on the way. This place was huge and I would be so nervous to sing on this big stage infront of thousands of people, courage is clearly something all these boys have.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" Harry asked pulling me aside from everybody to be alone.

"Yes, what is it?" I replied.

"Well.. we have been seeing eachother for a little while now and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked giving me a hopeful smile.

"Of course I will Harry" I said smiling and jumping into his arms.

"If I knew you would've reacted like this I would've asked you a long time ago" he replied winking and kissing me.

Now was time for Harry to go practice with the boys, I'm so glad he finally offically asked me to be his girlfriend, I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later right? We were always together, I always stayed the night at his hotel room, we just constantly acted like a couple and now we finally were. Today was one of the best days of my life, I got to go to my first One Direction concert, and I became the girlfriend of Harry Styles, can you believe it? because I still couldnt. When the boys practiced I got goosebumps, their voices sounded so amazing together and even alone, their voices could make every girl's heart melt. After a little while Jess finally showed up to come watch Liam, because he had invited her a few nights ago.

"Jess, guess what?" I asked with an ear to ear grin on my face.

"What?" Jess replied all excited.

"Harry asked me to be his girlfriend, we are officially dating now" I squealed jumping up and down grabbing Jess's arms.

"YAY! now I have to wait for Liam to ask me to be his girlfriend. He said he wants to talk after the show" she said jumping up and down with me.

"Maybe he's going to ask you then, you guys seem to be really close" I said.

We chatted for a little bit talking about the boys, fangirling, and just going on about random girly things. We also just sat there in silence for a while as we just listened to our boys sing their little hearts out. A few times I would just sit there and close my eyes at times when Harry would have a solo because I just loved the sound of his voice, it was magical. After a few hours they got to take a break and spend time with us girls for a while until the show started, I was quite happy about this.

"Well since we have a bit of time, maybe we can talk now?" Liam said to Jess as he grabbed her hand and lead her to his dressing room.

"Well maybe we can go somewhere alone too?" Harry asked winking at me and leading me into his dressing room. When we got in there he locked the door behind him and followed me to the couch where we both sat down. He then grabbed my face in his hands and kiss me passionately, leaning me down into the couch and slipping his hands under my top.

"Not yet" I said fixing my shirt and sitting up.

"Why not?" he asked looking upset.

"Well.. I'm still a 'you know' and I'm scared" I replied looking into his hurt eyes.

"I understand my girl, I'm not going to pressure you into anything" he said kissing my forehead.

"Well, maybe another time.. before we go on tour" I said, feeling my face go bright red.

"Whenever you want gorgeous, take your time.. don't rush, when you're ready you're ready" he said giving me a slight smile.

"Yeah, but still I'm really sorry. Like I said I promise before we go on tour that it will happen" I said feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying? It's fine really, I respect your choice my girl, it's whenever you're ready I said.. You don't have to rush" he replied wrapping me in his arms and wiping away my tears.

He sat and comforted me for a while, while we talked about a few things. Time must have flew by because the next thing I know Harry was wisked away by the boys to go on stage. I'm so excited to sit backstage and finally watch them perform live, I've watched them practice but never a concert. I went to find Jess so I would have someone to stand with and talk to.

"Were you crying?" Jess asked, noticing my obvious red and puffy eyes.

"Yes, I was" I replied, emphasizing on the word was.

"Taylor Davis! Did he hurt you or something?" she asked looking at me with concerned eyes.

"No Jess he didn't hurt me, he just tried something that I'm not ready for yet" I said looking down at the floor.

"Well I'm sure he understands if you want to wait. Liam completely understands about how I feel when it comes to that stuff too" she said.

"Harry does understand, he's the most sweetest boy I have every dated, so I'm going to think about it. Are you and Liam dating now?" I asked smiling at her.

"I'm glad yous have eachother, I hope yous never ever break up. Also to answer your question, yes Liam and I are officially dating" she replied.

I'm so happy for Jess, she now has a boy who is absolutely perfect for her. Liam will treat her right and I know it, these are the five most sweetest boys I have ever met in my life. Any girl would be lucky to have any one of these boys, not because they are famous but because of how they are. Throughout my relationship with Harry I hope to get closer with all the boys, they seem to like me already.

The concert was absolutely amazing, there was atleast a million people out there watching the boys. At one point in the night when they sang Gotta Be You Harry kept looking backstage and smiling at me, it made my heart melt. Honestly I don't know why I said that I wanted to wait, I think I am ready, I mean I love the boy. Maybe tonight I will surprise him when we get to the hotel, I don't know. Before the boys come out I think I'm going to talk to Jess about it and see what she says about the whole thing.

"Jess, can I talk to you?" I asked pulling her down the hall to somewhere private where we could be alone to talk.

"You can ask me anything" she answers, flashing me a smile.

"Well to be completely honest this whole concert I have been thinking about what could have happened in the dressing roomm, and well maybe I am ready" I said.

"If you're ready then go for it, it's going to hurt your first time but if you love him it will be worth it" she said.

"I'm scared Jess, but I do love him I really do. I know we just started dating but I've loved him for a long time" I mumbled.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, but seriously if you think you're ready then just go for it" she said.

Our conversation really helped me out a lot, and I think that I am ready to go for it, I honestly think that tonight is the night. I'm seriously scared beyond belief but I trust Harry completely to be gentle with me, and that he won't do anything that I don't want him to do. I love Jess so much for giving me advice and helping me make this decision, I couldn't have done it all alone.

"Hey my gorgeous girl, how did you like the concert?" Harry asked, walking over and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I absolutely loved it, it's the best concert I have ever been too, you guys are amazing" I replied leaning up and kissing him.

We talked for a few minutes but then all the boys had to go to do some quick signing for all of their fans before we went back to our hotel. I looked over and seen Jess and Liam laughing and holding hands, they were such a cute couple. In only half an hour we would be heading back home so I could show him I was ready finally.


	7. Live While We're Young Chapter 7

Live While We're Young Chapter 7

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Harry asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes, I'm very sure.. I love you, but go slow please" I replied pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the ground.

"I will be very careful with you my girl don't you worry, and I love you too" he replied, slowly undoing the string on my shorts and sliding them off.

At first the pain was unbearable, I was going to tell him so stop a couple times but somehow I just couldn't, this is what I wanted. After a while all the pain went away and it began to feel right. He was so gentle with me, I was so greatful for that, I'm glad that I chose him to be my first time. After the beginning it was everything I imagined it would be, it made me love this boy way more than I already did. I don't regret my decision at all, actually im glad that I chose to do this tonight, it was perfect.

"I love you" Harry said, grabbing his boxers and slipping them on, one leg after another.

"I love you too, and thankyou for being so careful with me" I said putting my clothes back on, shorts than shirt.

"I told you, I will never pressure you into anything.. I will never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you" he said leaning over and kissing me on the cheek.

"And this is why I love you.. you are so sweet to me" I mumbled turning my head and kissing him., his lips felt so soft on mine, I just wanted to stay like this forever.

We layed on the bed for a while after and just watched the Titanic, talked about our relationship, then he sand One Thing to me softly until we both fell asleep. I woke up in the morning to a loud knocking sound on the door, and Louis yelling to us. I really didn't want to wake up Harry so I quietly shimmied out of the bed and went over to the door gently opening it.

"What do you want?" I whispered, looking back to make sure that I didn't wake up Harry.

"I wanted my bestfriend Harry to talk to, about some girl problems" he said looking down at the floor and frowning.

"Well, you know you could always talk to me too" I said stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind me.

"Well, my girlfriend El just broke up with me.. we were dating for a while but now I guess she found somebody else" he said frowning.

"Aweh Lou, there's plenty of girls out there. You are one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met and any girl would be lucky to have you and I mean it, not just because you're famous but because your funny, sweet, fun to be with, and just have a great personality... Don't let her drag you down we have to live while we're young" I said leaning in and giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Tay, means a lot, it's one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me.. You're like my sister and I love it, now I know I can come to you if I ever need anyone to talk to. Same goes for you if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here" he said.

After our little talk Louis went back to his room and I quietly snuck back into mine, Harry was still sleeping so I locked the door and curled back up in bed with him. I fell back asleep for a little bit but this time when I woke up it was Harry who was up first. I love waking up and seeing his adorable face and cute bed hair, and the way he looks at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. I seriously love this boy more and more each and every day, I think that I proved that lastnight, and I'm going to keep proving to him how much I love him. I know I say it all the time and it probably gets annoying sometimes but I seriously love this boy with all my heart. Only two more weeks and we are all going on tour, me, Harry, Jess, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn. Liam finally decided to ask Jess to come on tour with us, and I love how fast out relationships are moving right now. Just think, it wasn't that long ago that I was just a normal girl living the normal, boring, everyday life and now I'm dating a famous singer from my favourite band.

"I love you" I said, looking deep into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too my girl" he replied staring back into my bright blue eyes with the most srongest love I have ever seen in someones eyes when they look at me.

"I absolutely love hearing you say that" I said pilling him on top of me and taking in a deep breath.

"Well I love you.. I love you.. I loveyou.. I love you.. I love you" he said pausing in between each phrase to kiss me.

I know it was only morning but he slowly began to slip my shirt up over my head, and this time I didn't feel scared I wanted it to happen. Everything was just so slow this time and it was way different than last night, it was.. better. This is something I could get used to, now I know what all the hype was about, he was my first and hopefully he will be my last and only. Oh no, this isn't good I'm not on birth control I never really thought I'd need it until I was a little older or that I would get it as soon as I was ready, hopefully nothing will happen. To be honest even if anything did happen it's with the boy I love so much but still I'm way to young to even think about it kids yet.

After a while we got up and got dressed, we were going to my house for a few hours to begin going through my stuff and packing a few things, we have two weeks so we don't really need to rush. When we got home mom was obviously listening to One Direction because all you could hear as soon as you opened the door was One Thing, obviously turned up to as loud as the stereo could go. Harry and I went over and began to sing and dance with my mom and help her clean before heading upstairs to do what we came to do.

We only stayed for a few hours to pack and have dinner with my mom before heading out to meet everyone to go bowling. I've never went bowling in my life so I was nervous, I guess I'm just scared that I'm going to embarass myself infront of everyone. I don't really want all my friends laughing at me, but all you do in bowling is throw a ball at some pins how hard could that be? What if I slip and fall? What if my fingers get stuck? What if everyone laughs at me? Why are all these questions popping into my head? I can feel my body begin to shake as I become more and more nervous as we pull into the parking lot of the bowling alley.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as soon as we were alone, obviously noticing my nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous" I replied looking down at the ground.

"Why you nervous?" he said taking me in his arms.

"Because, I'm scared I am going to embarass myself and everyone's going to laugh at me because I've never went bowling before in my life" I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Nobody is going to laugh at you, you'll be fine, I will help you the whole time don't worry" he replied kissing me softly and leaving me wanting more.

Bowling actually wasn't that bad at all, especially with Harry there the entire time helping me in any way that he could. I almost fell once but he caught me so it really wasn't that embarassing, I actually had a lot of fun. After bowling we all decided to go out and grab a pizza before calling it a night and heading home. Only six more days until the tour and I was getting more and more excited everyday, I was finally free and on my own with someone I loved. I'm so happy that mom is actually letting me go, but I do feel bad because she will be home all by herself everyday, I will make an effort to call her everynight before bed if I can.

Now we headed back to the hotel to just relax for a bit and go to bed, but before going to bed I decided to take a shower first. The hot water felt good against my skin and the steam was soothing, it made me feel all relaxed and in a great mood. I stood in there for atleast ten minutes before I actually washed up then got out, dryed off, and put on my pajamas. Tomorrow we had to go back to my moms and pack more of my stuff I'm not bringing everything so it won't take us that much longer maybe another day or two at the most. After my shower I crawled in bed and cuddled with Harry until he fell asleep, I couldn't so I decided to go on and check my facebook because I haven't been on it in months. Wow I had so many new friend requests and atleast a hundred messages in my inbox, I kind of felt special.

I accepted everyones friend request even if I didn't know them because I knew the world knew that I was dating Harry Styles. I clicked on my messages and half of them were from people I have never heard of, some were good and some weren't very nice at all. Half of the ones I got made me want to leave this planet and just dissapear. One said "You don't deserve Harry, he is way to good for you.. you're just a good for nothing slut and an ugly pig lose some weight and go die I think it would make everyone happy." I got another one that said "Wow.. why would Harry Styles ever want to chose you? I mean come on you don't look like the type of girl that he would date your just plain grosse, you probably have some sort of STD to you skank." They were so hurtful that I slowly got up and ran into the bathroom, so I could go some place quiet and just cry. Maybe those girls were right? Why did Harry choose me? I am just some ugly, filthy, grosse, pig who doesn't deserve him or his love. I opened the medicine cabinet and slowly retrieved a small bottle of pills. I dumped as many as I could into my hand, grabbed a glass of water, and swallowed them down.

"TAYLOR, TAYLOR, TAYLOR!" I heard someone shouting my name, Harry maybe? "Can you hear me?" I wanted to shout out yes that I could hear him but I couldn't move or open my eyes my body just lay there, what have I done?

"Taylor if you can hear me just know that I love you so much and I don't want to lose you! Everyone is here in the waiting room, we will all be here until you wake up" he said. Wait waiting room? Where was I? What was happening? I dont remember very much, wait I do remember taking a whole bunch of pills but after that everything went blank.

I walked around a big field filled with lillies and white roses, it smelled so good I never wanted to leave this place, it was beautiful. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye it was gone and I couldn't see nothing but darkness and heard the voices of other girls saying "You're not worth it" , "Go die", "You don't deserve him", "You're grosse", and my eyes filled up with tears. I felt like I didn't belong in this world, the hate these girls had towards me just pushed me over the edge I just couldn't do it, and now after what I have done I never want to wake up to face Harry, he's probably so mad at me. After a while I was starting to be able to move my body and start to talk, I eventually opened my eyes and Harry was there beside me asleep on the chair holding my hand.

"Oh Taylor, I'm so glad you're awake!" Harry said opening his eyes and jumping out of his chair, leaping at me.

"Im sorry Harry, please don't be mad at me" I said feeling the tears stinging my dry eyes.

"Taylor, I'm not mad at you.. Just please never do anything like that again I love you and I don't ever want to lose you my girl" he said looking into my eyes. I could tell that he was sincere because his eyes started to fill up and tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm so so so sorry Harry, please don't cry it was just some hateful messages I got from your fans on facebook, I just.. I don't know what came over me, honestly I'm sorry.. I love you" I said reaching for his arms and pulling them around me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked looking deep into his eyes.

"Two days, I heard a big bang in the bathroom and it woke me up that night so I tryed calling to you but you wouldn't answer, I also tried to go in there but the door was locked so I found the key, unlocked it and went in only to find you laying there on the floor unable to respond, so I called 911" he said remembering the whole scene quite well, with tears flooding down even more.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this, but when you look at my facebook you will understand why" I said starting to cry.

A few days later I was aloud to finally go home, my mom wanted me to come with her but Harry got her convinced that he would watch me every waking minute of the day. When we got there he looked through my facebook and read every message that was sent to me, he got so angry and I've never seen him mad like that before. He punched the door then he went for a walk to let off some steam, I'm pretty sure he would be a while so I called Lou to come over because I really don't think I could handle being alone again right now. It only took Lou a few minutes to get here and I was honestly greatful to have him as a friend right now when I needed someone the most.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Louis asked me, worry lurking all over his face.

"I'm fine.. really I am, it was just some hate I got from girls about how I'm not good enough that got me down" I replied.

"Can I check it out?" he said.

"Yeah sure" I mumbled.

We sat there for a while as Louis went through and read all of my messages, he looked really upset when he was reading. After he was finished he reached over and hugged me really tight as didn't let go for a little while. He wasn't Harry but I still loved the hug, Louis is like my brother and I love him for being so close with me. We sat there talking for about two hours before Harry finally got back, we all talked some more, then Louis left so Harry and I could be alone. We just sat and talked for a while sitting on the couch watching Titanic but then I fell asleep with my head rested on his shoulder. I could hear Harry on the laptop and talking I wasn`t fully asleep, I was awake enough to hear every word that he said but I kept my eyes closed.

"Hello everyone, it's me Harry Styles from One Direction. Do you all see this girl beside me? She is beautiful, sweet, pure, funny, she is perfect. For all of you who wrote her facebook messages saying she doesn't deserve me and shes grosse and all that stuff, well you're not a fan at all by saying these things.. you should all be happy for people who were mean to her almost made me lose her you forced her into trying to harm herself and I don't know what I'd do without her. She is my definition of perfection and sometimes I feel like I'm the one who doesn't deserve her, those of you who actually said nice things to her thankyou I will be sending you all a personal message from me and a poster autographed from all us boys. I absolutely love this girl, and nothing's going to change that.. I hope you all understand, goodnight" he said stopping the video and kissing my forehead.

"Thankyou, I love you" I said opening my eyes and smiling at him.

"Oh you were awake?" he asked looking a little embarassed.

"Yes, I heard every word that you said and it means a lot to me.. I never want you lose you, you mean the entire world to me" I said pressing my lips against his. We got up off the couch and crawled into bed, I crawled ontop of Harry and began to kiss him with so much love and passion.

"Are you sure? You just got out of the hospital" he said looking worried.

"Yes, I am sure.. I love you and I don't care if I just got out of the hospital" I said slipping off my shirt and running my hands through his adorable curly hair.

Tonight was different, everything felt so much more intense, like there was more love put into it this time. Not saying there wasn't any before I'm just saying that now there is so much more because now I know how he really feels about me. I have never felt this way about a boy in my entire life until I met Harry. Since we missed two days we only have four left until we leave on tour, I'm so excited but now tomorrow I have to pack but that isn't exciting. Harry said he would pack for me due to my condition but I'm fine, honestly or I wouldn't be doing this with him right now.


	8. Live While We're Young Chapter 8

Live While We're Young Chapter 8

*Two Months Later*

Tour is amazing, and it's already been two whole month since my whole breakdown and I'm completely fine now. I love the travelling that we do, the time we spend together, the new food we try, and the different cultures we get to see. I call my mom every night before I go to bed she always stays up waiting for my call no matter how late I get in, but I never forget. Sometimes even if I'm to tired to call or I'm busy Harry will call her and talk to her for a bit so I can have a little break. Everyone is starting to become more close on this tour such as, me and Lou, Liam and Jess, me and Jess, me and Harry, just everyone is becoming closer and that's what I love about this tour. Louis picked himself up a new girlfriend and they see eachother occasionally, they just started dating a month ago so he's waiting for the right time to ask her to join us all. The past few weeks of the tour though I have been feeling really sick and often throwing up.

"Taylor, it's only you and me here.. you've been getting sick for a while now what's wrong?" Jess asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, it's probably just some bad food I ate or something" I replied looking kind of worried.

"Have you ever thought about getting a pregnancy test?" she mumbled still gazing into my eyes.

"Uhm... n-no" I said before leaning over and puking into the small bucket Harry left me this morning incase I needed it, which of course I did.

"Well I'm taking you to get one because you could be having morning sickness, I know you guys have been "you know" so get ready and lets go" she said.

"o-ok" I replied. I was so nervous because now she's got me thinking and she might be right I could be pregnant, Harry and I aren't always 'safe'.

I got dressed and then Jess and I headed for the nearest hospital while the boys were all out at rehearsal for a few hours. I was so nervous, I really didn't want to know the answer because I had a feeling that I already knew it. I knew something was wrong on the third day that I was puking because it was starting to happen every morning and it lasted all week. When we pulled up we walked into the big, musky smelling building and headed for the pregnancy wing. I could feel my heart beat a hundred miles a minute, but soon we were at the desk then in a room at the blink of an eye. This hospital was fast and I loved that, I didn't want to be sitting there for hours just to see if I was pregnant or not.

"Well hello, which one of you is Taylor Davis?" asked a small dark haired lady with a clipboard, she must have been the nurse.

"I am" I said stepping up closer to her, only to realize how short she actually was.

"Well I'm going to have to get you to take this cup and give me a urine sample, then I will send it downstairs to be tested then in less than twenty minutes you will know the result, then if you are pregnant we will have to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing" she said.

She handed me a cup and sent me to the restroom, I have never peed in a cup before so this felt kind of weird. I gave her the cup and she took it down so Jess and I sat patiently in the room and when the nurse came back in Jess held my hand and I squeezed it tight. I'm so scared that I'm going to be a teen mom, I'm only seventeen right now and Harry is eighteen, we aren't ready for kids but either way if I am pregnant I'm keeping my baby. Abortion is not something I agree with at all unless the girl is raped, adoption is also not something I want to look into either I want my child to grow up with both it's parents in a loving home.

"Well... the test results are back" said the nurse looking at her small stack of papers.

"And?" I asked anxious to hear what she had to say.

"You're two months pregnant congratulations" she said giving me a smile. My heart sunk right there and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I had a small tiny baby inside of me. "Are you ready for an ultrasound now Taylor?"

I stood up still in shock and went to lay on the bed so she can do an ultrasound and show me my baby. It felt weird to say my baby, to even think about it, to hear that I, Taylor Davis am pregnant and having a child with Harry Styles. I rolled up my shirt to expose my bare stomache and Jess watched as the nurse squirted the cold jelly on my stomach and slowly guided a small maching along it. I could see on the screen my small baby, and I could also hear a thumping, that must be it's heart beating. I couldn't believe this, my eyes began to fill with tears and I began to cry tears of joy, I already love this baby inside of me. I looked over and I could see that Jess was also crying, but she was happy for me.

"Wait.. do you hear that?" the nurse says giving me a weird look.

"Hear what?" I replied, looking quite confused.

"There's not only one, but two heart beats" she said smiling at me.

"What do you mean two heart beats?" I asked.

"You're having twins, listen closely and look more closer in the ultrasound there's actually two babies in there" she murmmed.

As soon as she said that I felt the tears pour out even quicker and I felt like I was going to get sick so I got up and ran to the sink. Before we left she gave me a bottle of morning sickness pills and told me I should go for a checkup every month. I am already two months pregnant, which means my babies were in there when I tried to O.D but the nurse said that they are perfect and healthy. She gave me a few copies of the ultrasound picture and two small teddy bears with the heart beat sound in them. I'm so scared to tell Harry, I don't know how I am going to do it but I'm glad it's with him and nobody else. Im glad Jess brought me here to figure out what was wrong because now that I think about it my stomach does have a small bump but I just thought it was from eating to much. When we got back everyone was on the bus so I casually asked Harry to step out and go for a walk with me.

"Uhm.. I have to tell you something really important, but first I want to know if you will love me no matter what, and stick by me through everything?" I asked.

"Of course I will always love you Taylor, and I will be with you until the very end.. what is it you have to tell me?" he said.

"Well, Harry.." I paused for about a minute before actually saying it to him because I was so nervous. "I'm two months pregnant."

"Are you serious? When did you find this out?" he asked, not being able to breathe. I could tell he was scared, but at the same time he also looked kind of happy.

"Yes, I'm serious.. look at the picture" I said pulling the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and showing it to him. "I just got back from the hospital now, Jess took me."

"Wait? Is that two in there?" he asked looking pale as a ghost.

"Uhhhh.. y-yes, we're having twins" I said trying to give him a smile.

"Im having twins, I mean we're having twins" he said looking down to my stomach and placing his hand over top. He is going to be such a good daddy, I can feel it already, and now I can tell that he is happy .. still scared but also happy. He ran into the bus with the picture still in his hand and tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Everyone, we are having twins" Harry shouted out while climbing on the bus and showing everyone the ultrasound picture.

"Congratulations" they each said to me. They all placed their hand on my stomach and all gave me a light gentle hug.

"How far along are you?" Louis asked.

"Two months" I replied giving him a smile.

Everyone had so many questions so we just all sat there and talked for a while, Harry was like a little kid on christmas all excited. It makes me happy to see he is different from most other guys who try to deny that it's their baby, or convince the girl into getting an abortion, Harry actually wants a baby even though we are still young. I know he will support me through everything and always be there, and I know tomorrow we are going to have to fly home to tell my mom before we even tell the media, family comes first. Harry decided that he was going to call his mom tonight and tell her, I met her a couple times while on tour she is a wonderful woman, so sweet, and beautiful. Before we all went to bed Harry picked up his cellphone, dialed his mom's number, and pushed the green talk button.

"Hello mom, it's Harry" he said. He had her on speaker so I could hear every word that she said, her voice was lovely.

"Oh hello, how's my two favourite people?" she asked, knowing she was on speaker.

"Good" we said at the same time.

"Mom, I.. uhh.. we.. have some news for you" he said choking on his words.

"What is it hunny?" she mumbled.

"Taylor is two months pregnant, and we are having twins" he said excitedly with his eyes lit up and a big smile on his face.

"Oh congratulations my dears, I'm sure you's are going to be great parents, I know yous are young but I believe in yous and I'm always here if you need anything" she said.

Harry had a long phone conversation with his mother before calling mine to tell him we had important news to tell her so we were flying home tomorrow for the day. I wasn't affraid of flying anymore I think I'm used to it now after having to fly to countless places all the time. My mom is going to be so excited when we tell her but I still feel really nervous. I put on my pajamas and crawl into bed with Harry as he wraps his arm around me and holds me close, with his hand gently placed on my stomach.

"I love you, all of you" Harry said rubbing my tummy.

"We love you too" I said taking in a deep breath before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I got up and took my morning sickness pill so I didn't have to get sick this morning. I still can`t believe I have two precious little babies inside of me, I couldn`t wait to get home and tell my mom I know she will be excited. We packed a bag a headed to the airport to begin our journey, I was starting to feel a little nervous, I`m not quite sure what I`m going to say to her exactly. My pills really worked because I haven`t got sick at all yet, good thing Jess took me to the doctor or I still wouldn`t know what`s wrong and I`d still be getting sick everyday. I did have a tiny bump on my stomach and I just couldn`t help but keep looking at it, and on the plane ride Harry would always place his hand upon it. After a few hours we finally arrived back in L.A and headed over to my moms to tell her the news.

"Oh, here's my favourite two people in the world" my mom said wrapping Harry and I in a tight hug.

"We really missed you mom" I said.

"So, what's the big news you had to fly all the way here to tell me? I can't wait" she said filled with excitement.

"Well mom" I said as Harry slipped his arm around my waist and we both looked at my mother. "I'm two months pregnant and we are having twins" I shouted.

"I'm going to be a grandma, oh congratualtions you two.. I know you're young and all but I know you guys will do just fine" she said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

My mom was so excited for us, she would not stop talking about it, she went on and on about how she loved raising me and how she knew we would be good parents because even thought we were young she knew we loved eachother very much. I gave her a picture of the ultrasound and one of the teddy's I had gotten, the other one was for Harry and I to keep. I told her I will mail her every ultrasound picture and always keep her updated, I also promised to call her and pay for her to come to me when I was having my babies. My mom kept saying how she hopes I will have two beautiful little girls like me or two handsome boys like Harry, either way she is going to love them no matter what. Personally I hope that I have two baby boys who look just like their father with the bright green eyes, cute curls, and little dimples, but Harry told me he wants two beautiful baby girls that look like me. It doesn't matter to me whether I have two girls, two boys, or a boy and girl, because either way I'm always going to love my children forever and always. Only three more months then I will know what I'm having and im so excited for that.

The next few months is going to be hard to hide my pregnancy from the media, I don't want them knowing right now because I don't want to deal with the hate I will get again. There are directioner girls out there who are jealous because I got Harry and it's me who is having his babies and not them. I really hate the fact that I let them get to me, I regret trying to over dose.. I wish I knew I was pregnant at the time because I really would've held myself together. Now I have to be strong and be more responsible because pretty soon I will be raising two chilren of my own. I know Harry and I have only been dating for about three months but I'm pretty sure he isn't going anywhere and he will be with me forever. Jess and Liam have been dating for two months now and I really hope they be safe because we are all to young for kids.

We talked with mom for a while about kids and also how the tour was and everything that's been going on before we headed to bed because we had to fly back to the tour and continue our journey. The tour was only for about four more months then we could finally come home and stay here for a month before heading back out on the road. I don't know what's going to happen after the babies are born though, I will probably have to buy a home and fly with the kids to go see Harry all the time, good thing he is famous and we can afford it. I felt so weak climbing up the stairs to my old room, I was so tired I could barely hold myself up but luckily Harry helped me the entire way, he's so good to me. As soon as I hit the bed I fell right to sleep, I needed it because I had to be up early to take my pills.

In the morning we packed our bag and said our goodbyes before heading to the airport to fly back to everyone. I couldn't wait to get back on the bus, I was now starting to consider it home and it was my favourite place to be.. On the road with Harry and all of our friends. Louis called while we were on the plane and said that he had something to show us when we got back. I wonder what it could be? I guess we will just have to wait and see, it's not a long plane ride anyways. After a few hours we were back to the bus and greeted by everyone.

"So what did you have to show us?" Harry asked Lou as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Well.. this is Brooke, my girlfriend" he said as a short blonde girl slipped gracefully out of the bus and to his side. She was absolutely gorgeous, I'm so proud of Louis for finding someone who he can actually be himself around, she seems nice from what he has told us, she sounds and looks like a keeper.

"Nice to meet you" I said, studying the petite blonde infront of me.

"Nice to meet you too" she said. Her voice was absolutely elegant, she was not only beautful but her voice just sounded so innocent and pure.

We all sat around and talked for a while and got to know Brooke, she actually was as nice as Louis described. I consider Louis to be my older brother, and I'm glad to see him happy it makes me happy, he deserves someone good. Niall and Zayn deserve a good girl too, I hope they find one soon because they are the only ones left, they are the most sweetest boys and any girl would be lucky to date them. We all went out to Nando's for dinner because it was Niall's favourite place to eat, I mean the boy loves food but this place is on the top of his list. The food their was great, I never knew I could eat that much, but it's probably because I have to eat enough for three. As soon as that thought came into my headed about eating for three I felt a giant smile spread across my face, you know that expression "they smiled from ear to ear?" Well this is literally what it felt like.

"What?" Harry asked making me snap out of my little perfect world inside my head.

"Oh nothing I just thought of something and it made me smile" I replied, grinning again.

"Well, what were you thinking of?" he asked, curiously.

"Well I was thinking to myself that I never knew I could eat this much, but I'm eating for three so just thinking about it brought a smile to my face" I said blushing and looking down at my empty plate.

"You're to cute, I love you" he said leaning in and giving me a soft peck on the lips.

"Get a room" shouted Louis.

"Already have" I said placing my hand over my stomach.

We all laughed for a minute then we chatted for a bit before paying the bill and heading off to a hotel for the night. Once again I felt so tired, doing so much all day makes me just want to sleep. As soon as we got to the hotel I changed into pajamas and watched a movie will Harry until I passed out, which wasn't long after the movie even started. In the morning when I woke up he was gone and all there was, was a small note on top of his pillow that said "Goodmorning Beautiful, I had to go to a photo shoot with all the boys, I didn't want to wake you up you needed the rest, if you need anything text me, I love you .. Love Harry." I decided to call Jess to see if maybe me, her, and Brooke could go hangout and have a girls day, get to know Brooke a little better. We all went to the mall and walked around, bought a few things, and had a really great time. Brooke is one of the sweetest and nicest girls that I have ever met, I hope she stays with Lou he deserves someone like her. When we got back to the hotel I felt really tired so I decided to have a little nap so Jess and Brooke went to go watch the rest of the boys photoshoot.

"Taylor, Taylor" Harry whispered.

"What is it?" I said rolling over and opening my eyes.

"Wake up, we are all going downstairs for supper so get ready, you've already been sleeping for five hours" he replied.

Five hours? Are you serious, I didn't mean to sleep that long I just wanted to have a little nap, guess I was really tired. Being pregnant is so tiring, but it's going to be all worth it in the end to have two beautiful chilren. I got up and tied my hair in a loose bun then got ready, and we headed downstairs where everyone was already sitting at a table. We all just ate and talked for a while, everyone was saying how there was a big drinking party tonight but I couldn't go considering I can't really drink. It sounded like lots of fun though. After a while I started to feel lazy and I just wanted to curl up in bed and watch some movies.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said as Harry popped in the Titanic and sat beside me.

"What do you mean? I'm putting a movie in for us" he replied looking a little confused.

"Well isn't there a party tonight that you should be getting ready for?" I asked.

"I'm not going" he mumbled.

"Why not?" I chirped.

"Well because you're pregant and can't drink, I'm not going to leave the girl I love who is carrying my children alone tonight while I go out and party?" he questioned.

"Go, I will be fine.. honestly. I'm just going to watch this movie and go to sleep anyways and if you need me or want to check up on me you can text me" I added.

His eyes lit up like a child, I knew he wanted to go to that party but he's just to sweet and wouldn't leave me here by myself. I'm probably just going to fall asleep soon anyways so I want him to go out and have fun with everyone. He quickly took a shower and got ready, sometimes I swear this boy takes longer than me to get ready for something. He has to blowdry his hair and make sure every little curl hangs how its supposed to, and that it looks perfect. He also takes forever to pick out clothes because he can't ever decide right away. In the end he always looked perfect but I think no matter what he is always perfect and I love him.

He headed off to the party so I went downstairs to buy some chips to have while watching the movie. I decided to watch the Titanic because I always fall asleep during it and I want to actually see the whole thing this time. When I got back upstairs I locked the door, put on my pajamas, and curled into bed. I swear it was every five minutes that Harry would text me all night just to check on me and make sure I was okay. He was so adorable when he worried about me, but I was fine all I was doing was laying here watching a movie. I just want him to have a good time with everyone while he can because after the babies are here we're going to be busy. We are going to have to buy a home somewhere then he can come visit whenever when he goes on tour and we can even all fly to see his concerts, not right away though because it will be to loud for them. Maybe after they are a couple months old we can show up after the concert to visit.

Harry Styles: Hey babe, how are you feeling?

Me: I'm fine my boy, have fun with everyone

Harry Styles: I am, I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing

Me: Well I'm fine haha

Harry Styles: Okay well I will text you in a bit.. love you 3

Me: Okay, love you too 3

I was still awake when Harry stumbled in the room around three in the morning, I couldn't really sleep. He was all giggley, and loud, he was adorable when he was drunk, stumbling all over the place and fumbling with his clothes to change and go to bed. He just kept laughing for no reason, but I'm not complaining I loved his laugh it was cute. When he finally layed down he practically just fell on the bed and stayed there. He passed out right after he talked to me for about an hour just telling me how much he loves me, he's glad he found me, he can't wait to be a daddy, and things like that. After a while I finally started to get tired and I finally got to sleep myself, about time because I didn't want to stay up any longer.


	9. Live While We're Young Chapter 9

Live While We're Young Chapter 9

*3 Months Later*

"Please lay here on the table" said the nurse, as she squirted the cold gel on my stomach and guided the machine around. Harry took hold of my hand and didn't let go, today we were finding out the gender of our babies. We were both excited, everyone was out in the waiting room to see what we were having, they are all so supportive.

"Can you see that?" she asked pointing at the two babies on the screen. They were getting so big, every month that I went they would get bigger and bigger, and now my stomach was huge too, I hope we don't run into media people because I can't deny it now.

"Awehh, they are getting so big" Harry said as tears began to form in his eyes, and he gripped my hand tighter.

"Well.. Congratulations, you're having boys" announced the nurse as she cleaned everything up and headed out of the room.

"We are going to have two baby boys" I said through muffled sobs as Haryy helped me up and took my in his arms for a hug.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking Max and Xavier" I said. I have always wanted to name my boys that since I was a kid but I could never decide between the two so now that I'm having twins I could use them.

"Maxwell Louis Zayn Styles and Xavier Niall Liam Styles" Harry mentioned as he looked at me for approval. I actually liked the sound of those, so I agreed. We got up and walked out of the room to where everyone was waiting and announced that we were having two beautiful baby boys.

"Congratulations" they all shouted. Everyone came over and took a look at my ultrasound picture that I had got.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Louis.

"Well we were thinking Maxwell Louis Zayn Styles and Xavier Niall Liam Styles" I announced.

"I love it" stated the boys.

We all headed to the hotel where we would split up because the girls and I wanted to plan my baby shower now that I knew what I was having. We decided that we would fly some of my old friends in to come, my mom, Harry's mom, and my family. We would have everything in blue, like a blue cake, blue balloons, blue table covers, blue everything. It would be in exactly one week so we decided to call everyone up now and make sure we booked their flights. I'm so excited to see all my family and friends and let them see my baby bump. Only five months and I will be pushing these babies out, I'm so nervous. We go to parenting classes and everything so I know what to look forward too so that's good.

Harry decided that on the day of my baby shower him and all the boys were going to have their own little party because no boys were aloud. I'm going to make sure I get the boys a few matching outfits together and a baby stroller for twins. I love when you see twins out places and they have cute little matching outfits, it's the most adorable thing in the world. I haven't even met my children yet but I love them so much, they mean the world to me just like their father. I never imagined in a hundred years that I would be pregnant at seventeen... I mean even Harry is young, he's only eighteen.

When we got back to the hotel Harry finally slipped in the room late, I could tell he was drunk because he stumbled everywhere and slurred his words. He was such an adorable and loving drunk, it was cute. I deffinately picked a keeper, no wonder why all his other fans are jealous he is perfect. He crawled into bed and we talked for a while, well he mostly talked while I listened but still, I loved spending time with him.

"I can't wait for Max and Xavier" he said placing his hand gently on my stomach then leaning down to kiss it ever so lightly. Even though he was drunk he knew that he had to be careful with me and our children.

"Me either, you're going to be such a good daddy. I'm kind of scared though" I replied.

"Why a-a-are you sc-scared" he stuttered.

"Well, you're not the one pushing out two kids, I'm scared of the pain" I said.

"You'll do great my girl, I will be there the entire time. I promise! You can even hold my hand and squeeze it if you'd like" he mumbled.

I'm so glad he's so supportive, we are young but I know that we can do this. We aren't your ordinary couple, we actually love eachother and always will, I believe that. After a while we both went to sleep because tomorrow I decided I was waking up early and going for a walk by myself for something to do, to keep some of the baby weight off. I rolled over and passed out, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, it was already one in the morning. When I woke up in the morning it was twelve but Harry was still sleeping, so I got dressed and headed out for a walk leaving him a little note on the bed.

Dear Harry,

I went for a walk just around the block, I should be back soon.. love you

- Tay xoxo

I've been walking for about ten to fifteen minutes now I've went around the block at least three times already but two more should be good for me. There were these three girls standing by an apartment that I was walking by and they just kept giving me dirty looks, after I kept walking they followed me. I could hear footsteps behind me, and suddenly one of the girls tried to stop me to talk, she was a big girl and I do admit I was kind of scared.

"Hey, you come here for a minute" said the big, stalky girl. I kept walking because I didn't want her to do anything, she could probably kill me in one punch and I was pregnant.

"No thankyou" I replied politely as I kept walking with my head down. Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around, it was the girl.

"I said come here for a minute!" she shouted. "Oh girls, she's pregnant."

"How old are you?" asked another girl in the group, who wasn't as big but was still a bit intimidating.

"Uh... s-seventeen" I said.

"What a slut" said the big girl.

Suddenly the smaller girl started screaming, she was excited about something but I'm not exactly sure what it was until two boys walked out from around the corner, two familiar boys. Harry and Louis walked over to me, as soon as they got there Harry grabbed me by the waist, pulled my close, and kissed me. I seen the girls standing there with their mouths hanging open, they were obviously shocked and also they must have loved One Direction by the way they reacted when they saw the boys.

"Well, you better appologize to my sister" Louis said.

"That's not your sister" said the big girl.

"Pretty much" he replied.

"Well, she is my girlfriend, and those are my babies she's carrying" Harry said angrily as he gave the girls a death look.

"Oh... well, we are sorry! We didn't know, honest" said the bigger girl.

"Doesn't matter, you shouldn't ever make fun of anyone!" Louis shouted. Both boys then wrapped their arms arms around me, Harry around my waist and Louis around my shoulder and we all walked away with our heads held high.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked them.

"Well, you said you were going for a walk and we were going to surprise you by joining you. Then we saw those girls following you so then we followed, keeping a distance, then that happened so we ran over to you immediately" said Louis.

"Thank you guys! I don't know how I would've handled those girls, expecially after they called me a slut.. I didn't want them to fight me, I'm pregnant" I said, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry my girl, you are far from being a slut! I'm the only guy you have been with and just because we are young doesn't mean we aren't ready for kids.. I love you, always will no matter what. Don't listen to people like that, they're just jealous, they're always jealous of our girlfriends" he said leaning down and kissing me gently.

I honestly loved these boys, they are always here for me no matter what. I'm honestly so glad they came when they did, I don't want to even imagine what might have happened. We all walked back to the hotel together just talking about everything, I told Louis that we was going to be the god father of Max and Xavier and Jess was going to be the god mother. If anything ever happens to me or Harry, these are the two people that I trust the most in this world and that I would like to take care of my children. Today was going to be a long day, we only have six says left until everyone was comming for my baby shower. Everyone was helping shop for decorations even though the boys weren't even comming, because after that we all went to Dairy Queen for icecream, I'm pregnant what can I say?

The things that I crave the most are pickles, icecream, icecaps, and deffinately oreos! I always seem to want to eat all of these things and when I went them Harry gets them, but if he can't then Louis will do it for me. They honestly do anything for me, I couldn't ask for a better brother and boyfriend, they mean the world to me and I would do anything for them. Like the other day when we were with Brooke, I told her that if she hurts Lou I will break her face, she laughed and promised she wouldn't hurt him, and that actually made us closer the past few days. I still had something on my mind that wouldn't leave though, and that was the fact that those girls called me a slut. I mean, Harry is the only boy that I have ever slept with in my life and just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me a slut, it just means we weren't that careful. No matter what those girls say though, I won't believe it and I won't ever do what I did last time again, I need to stay strong for my family now. While we were out, we were approached by a big crowd and a few reporters.

"So Harry Styles who is this?" they say looking at me.

"This is my girlfriend" he replied.

"Is she pregnant? Is it your baby" they shout.

"Yes, she's pregnant and yes they are my babies. It's twin boys" he says wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"What do you think your fans are going to say about this" asked the short, stalky reporter.

"Well, I don't really care what they have to say. It's my life and this is my family. Thankyou to those of you who support me.. us.. but if you don't support it you're not a real fan" he said before pulling me closer and giving me a long, romantic kiss for the cameras.

We talked to the media for quite a while before heading back home, it's about time they found out anyways. The three of us decided to go out and do something together just for a little bit, because nobody will say no to me. I just wanted to spend time with my favorite people, so we all went to lunch at Dairy Queen, for icecream and burgers. We just sat there eating and talking, having the best time ever. I seriously can't wait for my mom to meet Louis, she is going to love him and I just know it. I've known the boys for about four or five months now and I'm close with all of them but I'm closest with Louis and of course Harry. Louis is the brother that I never had, he's there for me always and he will never leave my side, he will honestly do anything for me. Niall, Zayn, and Liam are like my brothers too but not as much as Lou, I love all the boys.

Harry and I have been together for almost five months now and that's same for Liam and Jess, but they are only about a week or two behind. They are honestly one of the cutest couples, I'm so glad I introduced them. They are inseperable, they do everything together, shopping, eating, sleeping, interviews, everything. I guess I can't say anything about that because Harry and I are also always together but sometimes we hangout with people on our own, like sometimes it's just me and Lou who go shopping. I'm pretty sure Lou and Brooke have been together for about three months now, and they are also very adorable together. I can't wait for Niall and Zayn to find someone so there's some more girls around here and it's not just me and Jess. After lunch we go back to the hotel and hangout with everyone else.

"Where were you guys?" asks Brooke as she walks over to Louis and wraps him tightly in her arms, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Well we went to find Taylor then the three of us went for lunch" he replied wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

"Oh, ok" she said.

"Guys lets go to Nando's tonight for dinner, yeah?" said Niall comming out from around the corner.

"Sounds great" I said excitedly. Suddenly everyone looks at eachother and laughs at me even Zayn, Jess, and Liam when they come around the corner.

"What's so funny? I'm pregnant" I said winking.

"You're way to cute babe" Harry said kissing me.

We all went our seperate ways after that to get ready before going out for dinner. I put on my jeans with a fancy red shirt that had no shoulders, it's honestly my favourite top right now. I'm actually so excited to go to Nando's it's my first time there but I know it's Niall's favourite resaurant so it has to be good, but then again the boy just loves food. I know we just ate lunch but I was still hungry and it took us all forever to get ready anyways, by the time we were all done it was already five o'clock. The restaurant was actually amazing, and they had such good food to, I ate so much there until I couldn't eat anymore. It was actually a pretty fun night, Niall even got the phone number from a pretty girl who worked there named Cassandra. They honestly texted the entire time, because sometimes I would catch her sneaking to the back to use her cellphone and Niall was always on his, I hope they date because she seems like a nice girl. Zayn's been texting a girl too, named Shannon and he says they have been dating for a little while now, but I don't know how long they are going to last.

*Five days later*

Today is my baby shower and I'm deffinately so excited, I can't wait to see everyone and get cute little outfits and stuff for my boys. When I arrived everyone else was already there, I was greeted by so many hugs and everyone congratulating me. After everyone was done taking pictures and feeling my stomach we all sat down as I opened gifts. I got tons of clothes, toys, diapers, wipes, etc. My mom even bought me a twin stroller and Harry's mom got me a crib and playpen, I'm so glad I have these two. After gifts we all ate food and enjoyed some cake, I caught up with some friends and had a blast. When we got back to the hotel Harry helped me bring all of the stuff upstairs so we could go through it all and put in in a box until the babies were born.


	10. Live While We're Young Chapter 10

*Five months later*

"Uhm... Harry" I said, jumping out of bed and quickly getting dressed and packing a bag.

"What is it?" he asked, just waking up.

"I think the babies are comming, my water just broke" I shouted nervously. I'm so scared to push them out of me, I just know its going to hurt so much.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, jumping up as fast as he could and getting dressed. He grabbed his cellphone and called both our mom's, thankgod we flew them in a week ago to stay until the babies were born. He also texted all the guys to come too, which I knew they would anyways, Louis was the one driving us, everyone else would meet us there.

"It hurts so much" I said, feeling tears flow heavily down my cheeks. I couldn't take this pain I was feeling, it hurt so much and I couldn't wait to get and epidural and have my boys.

"I know my girl, everything will be okay" he said wiping the tears from my face.

It only took us about ten to fifteen minutes to get to the hospital but it felt like forever with the pain that I was going through. When we got there we were submitted to a room right away where nurses took me in to see how much I was dialated. They said because I'm having twins that I could be pushing them out already in the next two or three hours so they were going to take me in and hook me up to an iv before giving me the epidural. I hated needles so much but this is what I need to do for myself and for my family. Harry and Louis had to leave the room while they stuck the needle in my back but as soon as they were done the boys came right back in, bringing my mom and Harry's mom with them. I was aloud to only have four people in the room while I was delivering, which was good because most hospitals only allow two but I wanted Harry, Louis, my mom, and Harry's mom Anne, to be in here with me.

It was about three hours later when I actually began to push, it didn't hurt as much anymore after getting the needle. I had Harry holding onto one hand and Louis holding the other while our mother's were standing close by. I heard the nurse say something about seeing the baby's head and I could see everyone crying, I have never seen Louis or Harry cry before. I only pushed for about an hour before Max was finally born then another ten minutes and out came Xavier right behind him. When both my boys were born they handed them to me and I fell in love instantly, they already had little curly brown hair just like Harry. After I held them Harry got them then Louis, then our mothers took turns cuddling their new grandchildren.

"I'm proud of you my girl" Harry said leaning down and kissing me.

"Thankyou, they look just like their daddy" I replied smiling at him, pulling him close, and kissing him back.

"They are perfect, congratulations you guys" said Louis wiping the tears from his eyes and placing a kiss on both of the boys tiny cheeks.

"Thanks Lou, and thankyou for being there for me always" I mumbled.

"Anytime sis, you know I'm always her whenever any of yous need me!" he replied.

We all spent a little time with the babies taking pictures before we finally invited in Liam, Niall, Zayn, Jess, and Brooke. Everyone held my beautiful little boys and took more pictures, I could tell they were going to have a great family. The boys were identical but the only way you could tell them appart was because Max had blue eyes and Xavier had green eyes, but they both had brown, curly hair just like their dad. The doctor said I have to stay here for about two nights and I could have one person stay with me so of course that was Harry. Everyone sat with me for a few hours until visiting was over, but it was nice to have some quiet and sleep just Harry and I. At first I couldn't sleep I just wanted to sit there and hold my boys forever and never let them go, but I knew after a while that I had to sleep while I could.

In the morning I was awakened by two crying babies, they were obviously hungry so the nurse came in with two bottles ready for me to feed them. I fed Max and Harry fed Xavier at the same time so we would get used to it. Once visiting hours started everyone was back here and sitting with us, and holding the babies. It was actually quite relaxing to have everyone here because they could take the babies and let me have a little nap. Louis brought me in an icecap from Tim Hortons, it was the best thing ever. Everyone spent the day there with me again until visiting hours were over and it was time for bed. When everyone was gone I decided to just lay there and talk to Harry.

"Are you glad we're going home tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't wait. I just don't like the fact that it's in a hotel" he replied.

"That's fine" I mumbled. I didn't really like the fact that we had to live in a hotel either but there's always something I don't mind sacrificing.

"Well, I was thinking we would go back to L.A and buy a home there then I will continue the tour, but in the end we will have our own home" he said.

"Oh Harry, that sounds amazing!" I shouted.

"I knew you'd like my idea. You will be close to your mom and mine, and you can pick any house you want I'm paying" he said.

"Well, I will start looking tomorrow then" I replied, with excitement written all over my face.

"Good, and you can come see my concerts whenever just buy the plane tickets, I will leave you your own credit card, and I will also come home as much as I can to spend time with you guys" he added. I grabbed Harry by the shirt and pulled him to me, kissing him with so much love and passion.

After a while we went to bed because we go home tomorrow, and the babies will be up early anyways. In the morning the doctor came in to check on the babies one last time, taking blood, test their breathing, and make sure they were doing good to go home. After that we got all of our things together, dressed the boys in matching sleepers, and Louis came to get us to drive us all home. When we got to the hotel everything was already set up for us, the play pen for them to sleep in and everything because in a week we would be flying home with them and buying a house.

"Awe, thank you so much Louis" I said, feeling tears slowly come from my eyes.

"Anytime sis, I wanted everything to be ready for you when you brought the babies home" he replied taking the boys from the car and carrying Xavier inside while Harry took Max.

The boys played with the babies for a few hours while I took a little nap, when I woke up it was time for me to give them a bath for my first time alone. Of course Harry helped me because we have twins and not just one, it's hard doing it alone. I was still so sore from giving birth and the doctor said I couldn't do "anything" for atleast a month if you know what I mean. Louis was staying over for the night to help us because I was hurting so much, I could barely do anything but I still fed them and did some stuff. Tomorrow the guys were going to take the babies out for a walk while I relax, because it was supposed to be very nice out. Harry went and picked up dinner while Louis and I stayed here, so when he got back we could eat and go to bed.

"You know Brooke is jealous of you" Louis said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, because she wants kids but I don't yet and also because I have been spending all my time with you guys" he answered.

"But that's your choice you aren't ready for kids I'm sure you guys will have some one day, and as for spending all your time with us that's your choice to because I'm your sister, Harry is your brother, and these are your nephews, not like Brooke can't come here too" I expressed.

"Yeah, one day just not right this moment I want to help you guys as much as I can because I love yous" he confessed.

"Well thank you Lou, we honestly really appreciate it and we love you too" I declared.

"Well onto a different topic before we get all mushy, Niall is going out with that girl Cassie tonight and Zayn broke up with his girlfriend" he stated.

"What really? Why did they break up? And as for Nialler I'm happy for him" I said.

"Yeah, Zayn broke up with her because she isn't really what he wanted and because he found this new girl Alexis that he really likes" he indicated.

"Ouuu, when do we get to meet her" I injected.

"Well, considering they aren't even dating yet and only seeing eachother, I'm going to say not for atleast a couple weeks to a month" he laughed.

After a while Harry was back with food and I was so hungry that I ate it within about five minutes, I couldn't help myself that hospital food was horrible so I barely ate in there. Tonight Lou was going home to Brooke but would be back in the morning to see if we needed any help. He is so good with my babies, maybe he should think about having his own, when he is ready and also when he is sure he is absolutely in love with Brooke. I know we are all young but still, I'm seventeen, Harry is eighteen, Zayn is ninteen, Liam is nineteen, Niall is ninteen, Louis is twenty one, Jess is seventeen, Brooke is ninteen, Cassandra is seventeen, and Alexis is seventeen. Any of us are way to young to be having kids, I guess I'm the exception because I have two of them but that doesn't matter because I love Harry and he loves me. After a while we decided to go to bed, I was way to tired and the boys were already fast asleep in their playpen.

When I woke up in the morning I checked the clock and it was one in the afternoon, I looked around and my babies were gone and so was Harry but beside me was a small note. It said:

Goodmorning my girl

Lou and I took the boys out for a walk, I wanted to let you sleep for a while, you looked tired and you need your rest.. Love you so much, be back in a little bit

So while they were gone I decided to clean a little bit and call Jess over to help me look online for a house in L.A. Harry said I could get any house that I wanted and he would pay for it, so I wanted a huge house on a farm. Jess and I looked for a few hours but I finally found the house of my dreams. It was a three story house with an indoor pool, indoor riding arena, huge barn, indoor basketball court, and tons of land with it's own river. It was 500,000 dollars but Harry said he didn't mind paying that much if I truely loved the house so much, and I did. We called and told them we were interested and that we would be flying down in the next couple days to come check it out and finalize the purchase. After a while Jess left and Harry finally came home so we sat on the bed and talked after I put the boys to bed.

"I can't believe we are buying our first house together, just sucks I'm going to be alone" I said wrapping Harry in a tight hug.

"I know, I'm excited. As for being alone it's only for a few months that I will be on tour and I'm going to visit every chance I get and fly you down every chance I get also" he replied.

"I don't want you to leave me, I don't know if I can do this alone" I sobbed. Tears then began to roll down my cheeks so he scooped me up in his arms and held me close.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm here forever and always. You can do this, if you ever need anything I will be on the fastest plane home and you're going to be close to our mothers so you have them too. We will skype everynight no matter what time it is, I promise. Just remember one thing, I love you so much. Max and Xavier too, and I will do anything for you guys you're my family!" he cooed.

"It's hard taking care of two twin boys on my own for a few months, but I will do my best. I will call you on emergency's if I really need you home and you better be here for your birthday in a few weeks. I wish we didn't have to be apart so long, but I guess it won't be that long if we visit eachother all of the time. Skype sounds amazing so I can see you everynight and you can also see the boys. I love you so so much Harry, you mean the world to me, same with our boys. I love our little family and nothing will come in the way of that." I replied.

"Exactly, nothing will ever come in the way of us I promise. I know we are young but still I love you more than anything in the world, some people say you can't love someone forever and if you're only eighteen you can't be in true love but I am, I am inlove with you and it is true love, and it is going to be forever. We have two beautiful baby boy's who look just like us and who will have a great life being raised by their beautiful mommy and very famous daddy, we will spoil them. I'm honestly glad you found a house so you don't have to cart the boys around to different hotels anymore, they don't need to live like that, they're too young." He stated.

"Well nobody is ever to young to fall in love because I love you too, and I know I will be with you forever. Im excited to go buy the house in the next few days and have our own home to go to. By the way, I heard from a little birdie that you guys are writing a new song called Little Things, can I hear it?" I asked.

"I love you too babe, forever and always. Im guessing that little birdie is Louis and sure my girl, I will sing it to you right now, we all have seperate parts and I'm not good with a guitar but I will try." He answered, reaching over and picking up a guitar and beggining to strum.

"Im so excited to hear it." I said.

"your hand fits in mine like it's made for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be, and im joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me, I know you've never loves the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I'll love them endlessly, I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you, and all those little things, you can't go to bed without a cup of tea, and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep, and all those conversations are the secret that I keep, though it makes no sense to me, I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me, I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you, and all these little things, you'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, and you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to, if I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh. And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth, 'cause it's you, oh, it's you they add up to, and I'm in love with you, and all these little things, I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you, and all your little things." He sang.

"That is a beautiful song Harry, I love it so much." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I knew you would like it, Louis and I wrote it. You inspired me to write this song because I love you and all your little things." he said cradling me in his arms and laying me down placing my head upon his chest. We just layed there well he ran his fingers through my hair until we both fell asleep.


	11. Live While We're Young Chapter 11

Live While We're Young Chapter 11

Today is the day that we go back to L.A. and purchase our new house, I'm so excited I can't stop moving around and smiling. Harry notices this so he wraps me up in his arms and places a gentle kiss on my lips. We pack all of our stuff in the hotel while we have time since Louis and Brooke took the boys for the day until we leave. We will be staying at my mom's house for a couple days while I begin moving in and get settled. Now that I will have my own house with my own family I feel more independant then when I first moved out. It only took an hour and a half to pack everything we had before Louis got there and drove us to the airport. When we got there Lou and Brooke helped us bring all of our things on the plane and get the babies buckled in their seats.

"I'm going to miss you sis" said Louis wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, but we can skype to you know? Harry and I will be skyping before he goes on stage from his iPhone so you can be there too, so you can see the boys and I all the time" I replied.

"Good, because I don't know how long I could go without talking to you. You are someone who is always there for me when I need someone to talk to and I'm going to miss that." he said.

"You know I'm not the only one you can talk to.. Harry is always there for you to, but if you feel more comfortable talking to me you can call whenever you would like or come here as much as you want, you're always welcome in my house." I stated.

After our short little chat they left and we got ready for take off, to head to L.A to buy our house. My mom would be at the airport when we got there to pick us up and take us all back to her place, she has the room already set up. Harry can only stay until we have bought the house and have settled in a little bit but after that he has to go back on tour. He was on his cellphone the whole time and he looked a little upset. I didn't really want to intrude but as his girlfriend I feel entitled to ask him what's upsetting him.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked.

"Uh... look at my cellphone," he replied handing it to me. As soon as I got it in my hands I started to read his conversation.

Brooke: Heey Harry, can I talk to you?

Harry Styles: Uh.. sure?

Brooke: Well I just wanted to say I have always thought you were the cutest in the band.. ;)

Harry Styles: Uh.. you're dating Louis..

Brooke: So... he doesn't need to know? ;)

Harry Styles: You shouldn't be texting me, I have a beautiful girlfriend and two kids..

Brooke: She doesn't need to know either.. I'm better for you anyways, let's hangout sometime, me and you? ;)

Harry Styles: No thanks, like I said you're dating Louis and he's my brother and I have a beautiful and amazing girlfriend who I love to death and two baby boys I also love with all my heart..

Brooke: Oh, you're no fun, live while we're young right? You're supposed to be the cheeky, adorable, flirt of the band why not have some fun? Don't let that girlfriend of yours stop you from having a normal teenage life.. Live a little ;)

Harry Styles: No, I have no time to have a normal teenage life.. I'm famous, I have a amazing girlfriend, and two kids like I have been saying and that is living a little, I absolutely love how my life is going and I wouldn't trade it for the world so stop texting me please.

Brooke: Fine, I will stop texting you but honestly I would be better ;) & Remember this is our little secret cutie! xo

I was so shocked when I read this, I never thought Brooke would be like this. Mixed emotions were running through my body, I was so angry and my blood was boiling I just wanted to hit something so bad. I just sat there for a moment I didn't know what to say yet I just wanted to process this, we have to tell Louis. Lou is our brother and he deserves to know about this, I just don't want to see him hurt.

"We have to tell Louis, save the messages," I said angrily.

"I agree, are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No? Why would I be mad at you? You did absolutely nothing wrong babe, I'm mad at her and the fact that she could do this to Lou, he's such an amazing guy," I replied.

"Ok, im just wondering you sound angry, but you have every right to be. I also agree Louis is a great guy I never thought it a million years she would be like this," he stated.

We agreed that I would get his mother to babysit for a few days after we get settled in so I could go with Harry to tell Louis and show him the messages. I just know it's going to break Lou's heart, I wish this never happened because it's killing me that we have to break the news to him. I can just see his face right now, ugh, I'm so angry with her but I can't let my anger show I have two baby boys I need to worry about. The only thing that makes me happy about that whole conversation between the two of them was how Harry handled it by saying he has an amazing family and he wouldn't trade it for anything, god how I love that boy.

"I love you," I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry my girl.. I love you too! I will always love you," he said wiping away my tears and planting a kiss on my lips.

It was a long plane ride but we finally made it home to L.A and was I ever glad to finally be back. Louis was the one who picked us up at the airport but we agreed we would take him out somewhere to tell him. We decided to take him on a walk through a trail so we could just sit outside and enjoy nature for a little while. I was dreading the moment when we finally had to tell him, I couldn't wait any longer. Tears began to swell up in my eyes and pour down my face I loved Louis to much I don't want to see him hurt but this is the right thing, we can't keep it a secret from him anymore. Harry looked at me then looked at Lou who was trying to comfort me but he didn't know the reasons behind my tears yet.

"What's wrong sis?" He asked.

"Lou we came all the way here so we could tell you something in person," Harry said grabbing my hand and locking his fingers in mine.

"What is it?" He asked sounding a little confused.

"Well... Brooke was texting me on my way home and I showed Tay and she agreed that we should show you because she was hitting on me," he replied. He tossed Louis the phone and I watched his face as he read it, he looked a bit upset and very angry.

"Thanks for showing me you guys, I really appreciate it," he said through gritted teeth.

"We love you Lou" I said wrapping my arms around him and tucking my head in between his shoulder and head and beginning to cry.

"I love yous too" he replied. "Can I come stay with yous for a while until we go back on tour in a couple weeks? I just need to go talk to Brooke then we can catch the next plane back to L.A I will buy all the tickets"

"Sure Lou, you're always welcome at our house," Harry stated.


	12. Live While We're Young Chapter 12

Live While We're Young Chapter 12

We all headed to a hotel room and Louis paced back and forth. I could tell he was angry, he was obviously a little more than angry because he asked Harry and I to come with him and talk to Brooke. He picked up his phone and called her telling her to meet him at the boardwalk in about half an hour. She agreed so we all talked and got ready then headed to the park. We sat there for a few minutes on an old bench then Brooke finally showed up.

"Hello everyone" she said looking a little confused.

"Brooke.. we need to talk" Louis said angrily.

"What is it boobear?" she said trying to act cute.

"I heard you texted Harry saying he was the cutest in the band and that you's should get together?" he said.

"Uhhh.." she replied pausing. She just stood there and didn't know what to say.

"It's over Brooke.." stated Louis walking over to me and Harry.

We then all headed to Louis hotel room to grab his things then made our way to the airport. The flight was only a few hours but we all talked the entire time. I had a little nap with my head placed on Harry's shoulder. Sleeping takes up a lot of time because before I knew it Harry was tapping my shoulder to wake me up and let me know we were home. When we got off the plane we went straight to Harry's moms' house in a long black limo. As soon as we walked in the door Anne was standing there welcoming us home.

"Where's my boys?" I asked.

"They are in the playpen laying down in the living room" she answered.

I ran straight into the living room and as soon as Max and Xavier saw me they had a huge smile on their faces. I gently placed a kiss on each of their tiny chubby cheeks. I missed my boys so much, I don't like leaving them for long. After I spent a few minutes with them Harry and I decided to show Louis to his room, we would only be staying here for two or three nights, tomorrow we were going to purchase the house.

As Louis got settled in Harry and I went to give the boys a bath. Anne would be watching them all day tomorrow and all day the first night we settle in so Harry and I could have quality time. After a while I was so tired to I went and climbed into bed. Harry put the boys to sleep and crawled in after me wrapping his arms and leg around me and pulling me close.

"I love you babe" he said placing a long sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you too! Always and forever" I replied cuddling closer to his chest.

After a few minutes my eyes felt heavy and i drifted to sleep. In the morning when I woke up we fed the boys and headed to the house to make a deal and start moving in. The man who was selling us the house seemed like a very sweet man and gave us a good deal. We now officially owned our very own place together. We went back to Anne's and told them the good news.

"Everyone! We finally purchased our own house" I said taking Harry's hand and locking my fingers in his.

"Congratulations" Louis said giving us a group hug.

"I'm proud of you guys" Anne said also wrapping us both in a big hug.

The house was beautiful and worth everything we paid for it. It was a huge brick house with four floors. It had a basement, main floor, upstairs, and another floor above that. There was five bathrooms, ten bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, play room, laundry room, and a huge garage. It was going to be a beautiful home for me and my family.

Harry and I began to collect boxes and start packing our things. It would take us about two days to move what we have into there then another full day to refurnish everything. So in a matter of three days we would move in then Harry will be leaving three days after that. Louis went out today and did some shopping and took the boys and Anne went out to a spa for the day so Harry and I were alone for a while packing.

"Lets take a break from all of this packing?" Harry said winking at me and jumping up.

"But we have so mu-" I replied before Harry cut me off and scooped me into his arms kissing me over and over. He gently placed me on the large oversized bed and began to take off my close between kisses, as I began to do the same to him. Then we... well, you know what we did.

After a while we decided to finish packing our things and then Louis finally came back with the boys. Suddenly my phone began to ring and it was an unknown number but i answered it anyways. I clicked the accept button on my iPhone and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi my girl, it's grandma. We are having a family get together in about two months and I was wondering if you and your family would like to come?" She said.

"Sure, we will be there, just call me a few days ahead of time ok?" I added.

"Ok I will, see you then" She replied hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"My grandma, she wants us all to come there for a family dinner in two months" I replied.

"Ok, I will make sure I have time off then" he stated.

We then continued to pack and Louis put the boys to sleep and came to help us. We don't have much stuff so we are almost done and we can start bringing everything tomorrow then go to the store and buy stuff to furnish the house. The rest of the boys are coming down tomorrow to help us because Harry and I can't do it all alone. Anne is going to babysit for the next few days, I don't know what we would do without her.

By the time we finished everything it was about midnight so we all went to bed. Harry held me close to his chest, placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and we both went to sleep. We had a busy day tomorrow with moving and the boys coming.

In the morning we woke up and heard a loud noise downstairs. We got dressed and went to check it out, it was the boys! They were already here and it was only noon. I walked into the living room and seen Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall, Cassandra, Jess and one other girl that I haven't met.

"Hi you must be Taylor. I'm Alexis, Zayn's girlfriend" said the beautiful girl in front of me. She had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hi Alexis, nice to meet you" I replied giving her a smile.

We all grabbed boxes and began to put them all in a U-Haul that the boys picked up on the way here. We didn't have very many boxes so it didn't take all that long. Anne took the babies while we all headed up to the house. Harry drove the U-Haul with me in the passengers seat and everyone else was in the limo following behind. Finally we arrived t the house and brought all the boxes in. We all decided to sit around on the floor for a while and just talk before heading to the store and buying furniture. The house already came with a nice fridge, stove, and microwave so all we needed was a couch, love seat, chair, Tv's, bed's, crib's and dressers.

We all went to Leon's where Harry and I picked everything out with help from the others. The staff put it in the U-Haul and we headed home to put everything in it's place. After about six or seven hours we were done putting everything where it needed to be.

We decided we would all pass out for the night where ever and I would unpack in the morning. Harry and I went to our new room and fell asleep. In the morning I was the first one up so I quietly went downstairs and began to open some boxes and go through everything. When everyone woke up they all helped me put everything where it needed to be. After three hours my new house was finished and we were officially moved in. Louis, Niall, Cassandra, Liam, Jess, Zayn, Alexis, Louis, Harry and I all decided to spend the rest of the day out around the town having fun. At about eleven o'clock Harry and I decided to go home and everyone else got a hotel so we could have "private time." We went home and did just that, it was nice to finally have a place to call our own but it was sad that Harry had to leave me in three days.

"Harry?" I said.

"Yes babe?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I love you" I said planting a kiss on his lips then laying my head on his bare chest.

"I love you too, forever and always" he replied. We then both cuddled close and went to sleep.


End file.
